Bella's Miserable Life
by TeamJempwarth
Summary: What happens when Bella is hurt and can't recover? The inevitable happens. Hopefully this will get re-written at some point.
1. Weekend

**(A/N Hey Peoples. Rachel And I Are Writing This. Ummmm Ok We're Going TO Try To Be Literate. We Kind Of Just Came Up With The Idea. So Here's A New Series For You To Read. The Title's Kind Of Misleading We Just Thought It Would Be Funny.)**

**-Marie**

Bella POV:

It Was Going To Be A Long Weekend. Edward Was Away Hunting With His Family Except For Rosalie, Alice, And Emmett; I Was Stuck With Emmett And Alice. I Was Going To Be Used As A Barbie For Sure. But At Least I Knew What Alice Had Planned I Had No Clue What Emmett Had Planned For Me. The Day When Edward Finally Changes Me Will Be Great. Alice Won't Be Able To Dress Me Up Anymore And Emmett Can't Lift Me Up Over His Shoulder To Get Me To Alice. 

"Edward Please Don't Make Me Do This." I Said As Edward Drove Me To His House.

"What Do You Mean?" He Said In That Gentle Voice Of His.

I Could Tell He Was Confused. How Could He Not Know What I Was Talking About? Whenever He Comes Back From A Hunting Trip I Look Like One Of Those Anorexic Girls On America's Next Top Model. His Charcoal Eyes Were Locked On Mine. I Knew He Needed To Go Hunting.

"Edward, You Know Exactly What I'm Talking About."

"Oh The Alice Thing," His Eyes Softened, "You Don't Have To Worry, Love."

"Oh Really." I Rolled My Eyes And Started To Stare At The My Feet.

" I Promise." He Lifted My Chin So I Could See His Eyes. The Car Stopped. He Kissed Me On The Forehead. "Everything Will Be Alright."

He Opened His Door And Was Quickly Opening My Door. He Walked With Me To His House. 

"Ok I Have To Leave." He Said Softly.

"Fine But Pick Up Some Makeup Remover On Your Way Back." I Said. He Laughed And The Ground Shook. When He Finished He Said, "Bye. I'll See You Soon." Not Soon Enough I Thought. Edward Walked Back To His Car. He Waved, Got In His Car And Drove Away. I Took A Deep Breath And Knocked On The Door. 

"Hey Bella!" Alice Yelled As She Answered The Door.

" Hey Alice." I Said. I Walked In The Open Door. Emmett Was Sitting On The Arm Of The Coach. Rosalie Was Sitting On The Coach Next To Him. Emmett Stood Up When He Saw Me Come In.

"Bella!" He Yelled As He Picked Me Up In A Huge Bear Hug. 

"Hi, Bella." Rosalie Said. She Waved Sheepishly From The Coach. I Was Starting To Get Along With Rosalie Better But, Thank God She Wasn't Staying All Weekend. The More Time We Spent Apart The Better. 

When Emmett Finally Let Me Go I Gasped For Air. He Hit Me On The Back A Couple Of Times But, He Hit Too Hard And I Fell On The Ground. He Laughed His Booming Laugh That Shook The House. 

"Uh, Hey Rose." I Said With A Mouth Full Of Carpet. Emmett Helped Me Stand Up. 

"Ok, Where Shall We Start?" Alice Asked.

"What Do You Mean..?" I Asked. I Was Afraid I Already Knew The Answer.

"Your Makeover Silly." 

I Sighed. "Ok Bring It On." I Said. Emmett Laughed And Lifted Me Over His Shoulder And Carried Me Up The Stairs To Alice's Bathroom. Rosalie Stood Up To Leave; Waved At Me And Left.

**Several Hours Later**

"Done." Alice Announced.

"Finally." I Said. I Looked In The Mirror, Yeah, Just Like A Teresa Barbie Doll. "Alice, I'm Starting To Get Hungry."

"Oh Yeah Forgot Sorry." She Apologized, " Edward Left Some Food For You In The Kitchen."

I Walked Down The Stairs To The Kitchen. I Opened The First Cabinet And Pulled Out Some Cereal. I Poured Into A Bowl With Some Milk And Sat Down At The Table. Even Though I Just Sat There While Alice Did My Hair And Makeup I Was Exhausted. I Quickly Finished My Cereal And Cleaned The Bowl. Alice Came Bouncing Down The Stairs.

"Ready For Bed?" She Asked.

"Yeah." 

"Aww Well We Can Always Go Shopping Tomorrow." 

I Sighed And Walked Upstairs To Edward's Room. Alice Followed Me. I Got Up On The Bed And Curled Into A Ball. Alice Sat Down Next To Me.

"Good Night Alice." I Said As I Closed My Eyes.

"Night Bella." 

I Was Almost Asleep When Rosalie Walked In. I Didn't Open My Eyes As She Sat Down Next To Alice.

"Hi Rose." Alice Said.

"Hey Alice."

"What Is It?"

"Ok Hear Me Out We Have Eight Hours Till She Comes To. We Can Get Her Deep Into Mexico. We Can Put Her In A Pikachu Costume. We'll Leave Her With A Stick And A Note That Says Beat Me I Have Candy Inside." **(A/N: Yeah It's From George Lopez. XD)**

I Was About To Start Laughing Like Crazy. Alice Punched Her Arm. 

"I'm Just Joking." Rosalie Said.

I Burst Out Laughing. I Couldn't Hold It Back. They Both Looked At Me And Started Laughing. Emmett Walked In With A Confused Look On His Face.

"What Are You Laughing About?" He Asked.

"Oh Nothing." We All Said. Then It All Happened At Once. Alice's Face Went Blank And She Stared Of Into The Distance. Emmett Rushed Over Almost Knocking The Bed Over. Rosalie Stood Up And Left The Room. Alice Gasped And Looked At Me. Then She Came Back To Reality.

"I Saw It." She Said Slowly

"Alice, What Did You See?" Emmett And I Both Asked.

**To Be Continued:**

**(A/N: Ooooooo Cliff Hanger. Ok Well Click That Review Button. Tell Me If You Liked It Or You Think It Sucked. Anything Can Improve My Semi-Literate Self.)**


	2. Vision

**(A/N: Okay So I'm Writing Again. Woooo! So Anyway Sorry If The Story Gets Underlined I Have No Clue Why It Did That. So On To The Story! Oh By The Way If The Story Goes From The All Caps Like This To something like this with no caps. It Is Most Likely Rachel Helping Out With The Story.) **

Bella POV:

"Alice, What Did You See?" I Asked Again. She Was Starting To Scare Me. She Still Had A Blank Expression On Her Face. When She Composed Her Face It Was A Huge Grin. She Grabbed My Hands And Started Jumping Up And Down.

"Bella! Bella, I Saw You!" She Was Yelling, "I Saw You As A Vampire!"

I Just About Fainted When I Heard Those Words. I Started Jumping Up And Down Along With Her.

"Come On Emmett." Alice Chirped. She Grabbed Him By His Arm And Made Him Start Jumping Around With Us. Then It Hit Me. Why Would Edward Decide This All Of A Sudden? I Stopped Jumping Even Though Alice Was Jerking My Arm Up And Down. She Frowned At Me But, She Figured I Stopped For Good Reason.

"What's Wrong Bella?" She Asked.

"It's Just Kind Of Odd I Suppose." I Answered.

"There Is A Reason…." She Trailed Off.

I Was Starting To Panic. Why Wouldn't She Tell Me? "Alice, What Is It?"

"I'm Sorry Bella But Felix Is Coming To Find You."

I Gasped. What Was I Going To Do? I Felt My Mind Slipping Off The Edge Of A Cliff Into Darkness. But, I Had To Hold On Until Edward Got Home.

"Bella, Don't Worry He Won't be Coming For A While." Alice Reassured Me. It Relived Me.

There Was A Knock On The Door. Thank God My Angel Was Finally Home. There He Was Walking In The Door With A Smile On His Pale Face. I Ran Over To Him And Buried My Face Into His Chest.

"I'm Glad Your Home." I Whispered.

"Me Too." He Whispered Back As He Kissed My Hair. We Stood There Until Everyone Was Inside The House. He Moved Me So That His Arm Was Around My Waist And I Was Standing Next To Him.

"I Have Some News." Alice Said. Everyone Stared At Her, "I Saw Felix Coming For Bella."

Edward's Arm Tightened Around Me. "Edward, Don't Over React Just Yet." Jasper Said.

"There Is More. I Saw Bella As A Vampire." Alice Finished. Everyone Stared At Alice Then At Me And Back At Alice. The Silence Stretched On Forever. Edward Was The First To Speak.

"I Won't Do That To Bella." He Said Quietly. He Had A Look Of Determination In His Eyes.

"We Have To." Carlisle Simply Said. Edward's Eyes Saddened.

"I Can't…….."

**(A/N: Ok Sorry Guys Kind Of Short. Sort Of Cliffy Too Eh?)**


	3. Injury

**(A/N: Hey Sorry It Took So Long To Update. I Was Procrastinating And When I Tried To Write Something I Get Distracted. I Have The Attention Span Of A Squirrel. So Yeah….. Anyway On With The Story.)**

**Bella POV:**

"Edward, You Have To." Carlisle Said.

"No!" Edward Roared And Stalked Off To Break Something.

Rosalie Looked At Me And Followed Edward. Jasper Smiled Apologetically And Followed Rosalie.

"Well I Need To Get Back To The Hospital." Carlisle Said.

"Yeah And I Need To Go To The Store And Grab Some More Windex." Esme Said As She Grabbed her Purse Of The Table.

What Just Happened? I Thought. Some How Alice's Vision Made Everyone Leave Except Emmett And Alice. But The More Important Matter Is That Felix Is Coming For Me. Why? Emmett's Booming Laugh Broke Me Out Of My Thoughts.

When He Was Finished He Said, "Don't Worry Bella I Have A Plan."

"And That Plan Would Be?" Alice Asked.

"Ok First I'm Going To Pretend Like I'm Talking To Edward. I'll Be Like "Oh Yeah Really? Wow. How Ironic." But What I'll Really Be Doing Is Perplexing His Thoughts. What Cha Symposiums. He'll Be Putty In My Mind." He Made A Weird Face When He Finished.

"What The Hell Are You Talking About?" I Exclaimed.

He Put His Hand On My Shoulder And Said, "Thank You And That's Just A Taste My Friend."

"Well I Better Drive Bella Home After That Experience Tonight." Alice Said, "Come On Bella." She Dragged Me To Edward's Car.

**--In Zee Car--**

"Hey Alice Can We Stop Somewhere To Eat?" I Asked Her.

"Sure." She Pulled Over. I Got Out Of The Car And Started To Walk Across The Street When Alice Yelled, "Bella Watch Out!" I Turned To See A Pair Of Bright Headlights Heading Towards Me. Then Everything Went Black.

**Alice's POV:**

"Bella!" Oh No! Bella Just Got Hit By A Semi Truck! At Least The Stupid Driver Stopped And Stepped Out To Assess The Damage Done To His Truck.

"You Son Of A…..Mother!" I Screamed In Disgust. I Ran Over And Slapped Him. He Fell To The Ground. Good. Wait…Bella! Oh Crap How Could This Happen! I Sprinted Over To Her.

I Shook her Shoulders. "Bella! Bella! Wake Up Bella!" I Was Dry Sobbing. How Could I Not See This Coming? I Picked Her Up And Ran To The Hospital.

**(A/N: Wow This Is Like Only A Page Long So I'm Going To Update A lot Sooner. I Just Find It An Appropriate Time To Stop. Sorry!)**


	4. The Inevitable

**(A/N: Ok So Here I Am Again. Hmm Ok It's Late I'm Tired So Work With Me. Oh Look The TV's On. Ah! Sorry I'm Trying To Concentrate. Ok Onward With The Story!)**

**Carlisle's POV: **

The Hospital Wasn't Very Busy Tonight. I Sighed As I Stood In The Hallway Waiting For Something To Do.

"Dr. Cullen You Have A Patient Waiting For You In The Lobby." The Secretary Sounded Over The Speakers. I Made My Way To Find Alice And… Was That Bella In Her Arms?

"Carlisle! Bella Got Hit By Some Jerk In A Semi Truck!" She Was Dry Sobbing.

"Hand Her Over Alice." She Passed Bella From Her Arms To Mine. "I'm Going To Get Her Into A Room While You Call Edward." She Snapped Out Her Phone As I Ran Down The Hall. **(A/N: Ok I Have No Clue What Really Goes On In A Hospital So Use Your Imagination! We All Have One Don't We?)**

**Bella POV:**

Beep. Beep. What Was Making That Annoying Sound? Beep. Beep. I Wanted To Smack Whatever Was Making That Noise. But, There Was Another Noise. It Was Something I Had Grown Used To Because It Was The Voice Of My Angel. I Still Hadn't Open My Eyes And I Had A Feeling I Was Going Under Again. The Last Thing I Heard Was, "Please Don't Leave Me Bella." I Was Dragged Back Into Darkness Once Again.

**Edward POV: **

How Could This Be Happening To My Bella? I Thought Angrily. Stupid Truck! The Worst Part Was I Didn't Know What Condition My Bella Was In. Carlisle Still Hadn't Come Back With The Results. I Couldn't Wait Any Longer I Needed To Kick Something! Maybe Jake. Hmm. No I Can't Leave Bella.

"Edward?" Alice Asked From Across The Room.

"What?" I Answered Bitterly.

"I'm Sorry." She Started To Dry Sob Again.

"It's Not Your Fault." Alice Was Already In So Much Pain I Couldn't Make It Worse. Even Though I Felt Completely Opposite Of What I Said.

The Hours Slipped Past. It Felt Like Years, Decades, Centuries. It Didn't Matter Anymore. Alice Had Left And I Was Alone With Bella.

"Just Hold On Bella. Just Hold On." I Whispered.

I Heard Someone Clear Their Throat. I Turned Around, It Was Carlisle.

"Edward, I Have Some Bad News." I Already Knew What He Was Going To Say.

_She's Not Going To Survive._

"She Can Survive Anything." I Hissed Under My Breath.

"There Are Many Fractures. One Of Her Lungs Are Impaled From A Broken Rib. She Also Has Some Severe Head Trauma. Not To Mention Blood Loss." He Said.

"Noooooo!" I Roared. My World Was Spiraling Down. I Was Losing The Only Thing Important To Me. The Thing I Loved Was Dieing In Front Of My Eyes. This Couldn't Be Happening. This Cannot Be Happening! The Love Of My Immortal Life Is Dieing. There Is Nothing I Can Do. I'm Just Standing Here Doing Absolutely Nothing!

"How Could You Do This To Me!!" I Yelled While Staring At The Ceiling And Shaking My Fists In The Air.

"Edward Calm Down." Jasper Said As He Walked In.

"Yeah Take A Chill Pill Bro." Emmett Said Following Jasper.

"You Don't Know What It's Like!" I Roared. Jasper Flinched Feeling My Rage. He Tried To Calm Me Down. But I Was To Infuriated To Be Stopped As I Went On A Rampage Through The Hospital.

**(A/N: I Am So Sorry! I Had This Chapter Like Half Typed And I Was To Lazy To Finish!)**


	5. Away

**(A/N: Woo! I'm Back. Sorry For The Delay. I'm Lazy And I Was Drawing Up A Storm :P)**

**Edward POV:**

I Made My Way Down The Hallway. I Crushed Anything I Could Get My Hands On. Good Thing The Hospital Was Pretty Much Closed For The Night And No One Saw Me. I Knew I Would Need To Check On Bella. But, I Couldn't Bear To See Her… So Damaged. That's It. I'll Have To Do It. I'll Have To Change Bella.

I Slowly Walked Back Towards Bella's Room. My Shoulders Sagged As I Pushed Her Door Open. There She Was, My Angel . Bella Was Completely Covered In Bandages And Iv's. Carlisle Was Hunched Over What Looked Like Paperwork. 

"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle Asked Without Looking Over At Me.

"I'll Change Bella." I Half Mumbled So Myself. 

He Still Didn't Turn To Face Me. "What Was That Son?" He Questioned.

"I Said I'll Change Bella." I Stated More Loudly.

"Excuse Me?" He Asked As He Turned Around To Face Me With A Confused Expression On His Face.

"We All Know What's Going To Happen If We Don't." 

Carlisle Nodded. "Ok. We'll Have To Take Bella Back To The House." 

With That He Started To Gather Supplies. He Pulled the Iv's Out Of Bella's Arms. Emmett Came In And Gathered Everything Else. I Slowly Bent Down And Picked Up My Bella. I Cradled Her In My Arms As Left The Hospital. I Laid Her Down In The Back Seat Of My Volvo. I Hopped Into The Driver's Seat. Then I Hit The Gas And Sped To My House. 

**(A/N: Eh. Sorry For It Being So Short.)**


End file.
